1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to baby blankets and, more particularly, to a blanket which prevents a baby from removing the blanket from the baby""s body.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that infants require special care and attention. Infants must be kept at a warmer temperature than what is considered normal for adults. The necessity of keeping the infant warm usually requires that the infant be properly covered or clothed at all times. However, when the infant is sleeping in his crib, other problems are encountered. Normally, parents do not wish to bundle an infant in a lot of clothes when the infant is sleeping because it is uncomfortable for the infant. Therefore, most parents keep the infant warm by placing a blanket over the body of the infant. The infant is kept warm, yet does not require the infant to be bundled in clothing. However, since the infant moves around, the blanket has a tendency to be pushed off the infant. It is not uncommon for parents to continually check the infant to ensure that the blanket is properly covering the infant""s body. In other circumstances, sometimes the blanket inadvertently pushed up over the head of the infant, causing breathing difficulty for the infant. In such a situation, it can be quite dangerous for the infant.
There are no existing blankets which prevent the infant from pushing the blanket off his body or preventing the infant from moving the blanket over his head. Some parents have attempted to affix the blanket to the crib, however, the infant""s movements are restricted, which bother many infants. In other cases, although the blanket is stationary in relationship to the crib, the infant can still move under the blanket, thus changing the relative position of the infant in regards to the blanket. Thus, it would be a distinct advantage to have a blanket which prevents the infant from removing the blanket or positioning the blanket over his mouth or head. It is an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus.
In one aspect, the present invention is a baby blanket for use over a baby. The blanket includes a sheet of material and a reinforcing section affixed to the sheet of material. The reinforcing section provides rigidity to a portion of the blanket. The baby is positioned under the blanket. The reinforcing section prevents the baby from moving the blanket off the baby""s body, yet allows restricted movement of the blanket.
In another aspect, the present invention is a baby blanket for use over a baby. The blanket includes a sheet of material and a vertically raised section located on the sheet of material for raising a portion of the sheet of material away from a horizontal surface on which the sheet of material lies. The baby is positioned under the blanket. The vertically raised section prevents the baby from moving the blanket off the baby""s body, yet allows restricted movement of the blanket.
In still another embodiment, the present invention is a baby blanket for use over a baby. The blanket includes a sheet of material which is rigid on a portion of a perimeter of the sheet of material. The blanket also includes a vertically raised portion positioned above a portion of the baby. The sheet of material prevents the baby from moving the blanket off the baby""s torso.